It has been pointed out that ship waves which are waves caused by ships traveling may cause marine accidents, such as capsizing of small ships or damage on moored ships. Recently, due to the increase in maximum speed of ships, the number of ships traveling while generating large ship waves increased, which makes it easier to cause dangerous ship waves.
Regarding such ship waves, various studies have been conducted, of which results include a method of estimatedly calculating ship waves disclosed in “Comparison in Estimated Calculation Method for Ship Waves” by Shigeaki Shiotani in The Journal of Japan Institute of Navigation issued by Japan Institution of Navigation Vol. 106, pp. 271-277. Moreover, to prevent marine accidents caused by the ship waves, Japan Coast Guard regulates marine traffic.
JP2002-154475A discloses a configuration for general merchant ships having a square stern (transom stern), in which wave resistance is suppressed by forming the stern into a specific shape. Generation of stern waves is suppressed by this method, and therefore generation of ship waves can also be suppressed.
However, in a case where ship waves which influence on a small ship occur therearound, it is difficult for the small ship to acquire information of the ship waves before the ship waves reach the small ship, and thus, it is difficult to avoid the influence of the ship waves.